The tale of Isabelle
by Fireember345
Summary: The story of a small frail girl, becoming the worlds known privater and the treasures she had gain
1. Chapter 1

**_Name: Isabella Quinn _**

**September 8th, near skull island shore **

_It was just another day on the island, my parents and I were ready to get going to the Gullet to get me started on my future, uncle Frog father always looked after me while my parents go do a job, this time he was going to teach me how to become a pirate, like my dad and mom. They say after I was done, we could all go to the tavern for some Yum, even though I never had it before. My best friend, Ally and I always play on the streets of Gullet, but not this time, my parents wanted me to have privet training._

_My parents always wanted to protect me, care for me, and loved me to death. We would have so much fun on the the boat and often fish. One day I'll have my own boat, my own crew, becoming a pirate like my parents and fight beside them._

* * *

Guns fire.

magic blast.

burning fire.

The laughing armada

A destroyed ship.

* * *

**September 15th, far far away from skull island. **

_It has been a whole week since I lost my family to... them and I have been drifting on this plank of wood with my water container and my journal. I so hungry, alone and was low on water. I'm going to die here. But in the unalive world I'll be with my mommy and daddy again. I'm done for._

* * *

The poor little five year old coughed and moan from the illness she was getting. But then a small boat came in rowing near the weak frail little girl. She would often get sick easily. The boat was filled with fish and was heading her way. It was a rat pirate. He spotted the little girl, skinny, sick, weak, frail, holding a book in her arms. "Hey! Little girl. Wake up!" The rat shook the small girl, but all she did was moaned as she slowly fell asleep. "Poor thing. Your ship must have gotten destroyed. Boss might not want you on his ship, but I don't care, you'll need help. I won't let you die." The pirate assured the poor girl.

He grabbed her on the boat with her journal and rowed back to the ship. "Captain Ratbeard's, I've return with the fish. raise the boat!" The rat pirate shouted as the man hoist the fishing boat and the fisher rat hid the girl. "Great work, Lasko. Now gather the fish, it is time for celebration, the hairy rat man smiled as all the crew began to party, all except for Lasko who hid the small child in his room and sneaked food for her.

* * *

**September 30th on Ratbeard's ship in the first mate's room  
**

_It has been many weeks since Mr. Lasko took me in and cared for me. At first I was scared, but then he became a good friend to me .He doesn't want me to leave this room. I think his captain doesn't want me here. I told him how I was on the board, so he decided to adopt me. He taught me how to sneak around the ship to get food, and to fight. He gave me a sword and a shield. He use all of his money rations to buy my new clothing, shield, medicine, sword and a bottle filled of Yum. He would want me to sleep in the bed he made in the closet, he didn't want the crew to find me, and yet, if I was going to be a pirate, I'll need to learn everything I could._

* * *

Then the frail girl Stopped writing as the flung open, to see two rat pirates with swords pointed at me and forcing me up to the deck before she could reached my weapons. "Captain, we found this stowaway below the deck! What should we do with her?" One of the rats reported. But before he could say anything Lasko ran in and defended for her. "So you hid her here. Well as your punishment you'll be responsible for her and teach her everything to how to be a pirate." Captain Ratbeard ordered as Bella (Isabelle) sighed in relief, for the next nine years she was at home.


	2. Chapter 2: Things gone wrong

**June 15th Skull Island docks nine years later**

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn! Hurry up or I'm dragging you out!" Captain Ratbeard barked as he shook his fist. "Captain, calm down. She's getting dressed." Lasko sighed. Ever since she joined Ratbeard's crew, she was an interesting one. Even though weak, she is fast, crafty, stealthy and a great privater. One time she even got two gallons of Yum and three ships off of the Monquista, using nothing but her puppy eyes and a strawberry. The hairy wharf rat grew to love the girl as his own daughter, Lasko too. "Alright! I don't care if she's half naked right now, I'm getting her out!" The Captain huffed as she was about to marched to her room when he notice his hat gone.

"Come on, Hairy. I was just having fun trying to steal your hat." A voice chirped as it stood on the pole of the ships flag. They all look up, knowing who it was. It was Isabelle Quinn or Ninja Quinn for short. "Young lady, get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Lasko demanded. She did so. She flipped through the air, grabbed on to a rope, and landed near the steering wheel. "Destination, oh great caption?" Quinn smiled as she use her fake french voice. "Since the ship is fully repaired, head for Flotsam. I hear they have the rusty old tin can clockworks have enough guns to blast the whole Spiral, we're gonna.. 'borrow'... them forever." Ratbeard pointed as the ship was ready to go."

"Stealing from the armada is my favorite hobby." Quinn smirk as she drives the boat to Flotsam.

* * *

_Everyone on the ship is getting ready for the 'borrowing' were going to do together. Hairy said that I should go with three others to the ships while Lasko and his team creates a distraction. Those guns will be easy pickings._

* * *

The Wharf rat sharpened their weapons and load the cannons. But before they even land on the docks of the town the armada attack with full force. "Great spiral! How did they know we were coming?" The captain screamed as everyone turned to see the Wharf rat Oswald holding a clockwork gun near Isabelle's headand hold her hostage. "Oswald, it was you? Why betray your own kind to them?" Lasko growled in anger. "Simple, I'm not Oswald the wharf rat. I'm Deacon of the armada." The tin can answered as he took off his costume.

The crew was ready to blast him, but stopped when he cocked his gun. "You wouldn't dare hurt me without getting her... Damage in the crossfire." The head clockwork hissed as he has a tight grip on her. "Please... leave her alone. She's just a little girl." Lasko pleaded. "Wrong. She is a Quinn. The Quinns were the only ones who were able to dethrone our beloved ruler with a mere decade. That's why they had to go, we were able to get the more dangerous ones but not all. But what a surprise to see a Quinn here, in this world. She could be of use to us." Deacon clanked as he shot his gun into the air.

From out of the sky came the dangerous battle angels, ready to kill. "Sadly you are not. Goodbye." The head emotionally replied as a battle angel lift them both up into the clouds. "Caption! Lasko! NO!" The young one screamed as Deacon knocked her out. Then everything went black.

* * *

**August 29th The armada ship**

_I don't know what's going to happened to me. I'm so scared. They won't want me dead if they are curing my sickness, but that means they have more darker plans in mind for me, like turning me into one of them or brainwash me into a slave. I hope Lasko and Hairy are okay. The armada didn't want anyone to rescue me. I can hear cannons of another ship. That might be them, I hope._

* * *

Then she heard someone coming her way. She popped out of bed and hid in the shadows just in case it was the clockworks or even worse Deacon himself. Then she heard a voice calling to her. " , you can come out. I'm an old friend of your parents. My name is Boochbeard." The voice said. She came out of the shadows to see an old pirate and a monkey. *If they are here to save me, I'll take what I can get* Quinn thought. "I'm here to get you out, hang on!" The old pirate moaned as he tried to yank the cage open, but it was too rusty.

"No use. The cell door is jammed." The monkey pirate gasped, but then a huge black burst through her cell wall. "I'll go this way." Isabelle nodded as she went through the hole. "Exuse, little girl." A voice asked she turn to see a goose man. "My name is Egg Shun, I need your help! Pull the lever to get me out." The goose begged. The young privater yank on the lever freeing Egg Shun. "Thank you. I shall be at your beck and call." The goose smiled as they both headed towards Boochbeard. "Come on! We need to go before this place goes up in flames!"


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from the Tin cans

**August 29th The armada ship's deck**

"You think you could walk here, set fire to our ship and walk away from our prizes? If you think so, then you must be dumber than I'd originally thought, if that is possible." Deacon replied.

"Deacon..." Quinn growled in anger.

"The clockwork will feel the wraith of Egg Shun!" The goose student growled.

"I think not, prepare for your demise Boochbeard, I shall return my prize, BATTLE ANGELS!" Deacon demanded as the mechanical flying clockworks came through the air.

"They are the elite warriors. Prepare for battle!" Mr. Gandry warned as Isabelle and her new friend Egg Shen got ready to battle.

The battle angels and the duo fought tooth and nail, eventually Quin and Egg finished them with a combined assault.

"Well done my friend, where did you learn how to fight?" The goose asked her, patting her on the back.

"I learned from a crew of Wharf rats." Isabelle smiled.

"If you think you all are leaving with simple ease, then you have the intelligence of a Stinger." Deacon mocked as he fired his his pistol in the air.

Then from out of the deck came large armored heavy artillery clockworks.

"Oh... My..." Egg Shen gasped.

"Wait!

How come see didn't see them when they were in prison?

And how did they survive the fire?" The Privateer questioned.

"Fairwell Boochbeard, I hope you enjoy oblivion.

Tell the Quinns that they fail to protect their daughter." The armada general clanked.

"Oh, there will be no worry you three, I got this.

Boys, arm the cannons!

Fire!" The old pirate ordered his crew as the cannons blast the clockwork sky high.

"Give up Deacon! Your Tin Cans lost, you lost." Isabelle smirked as she unsheathed her sword.

"You only had taste the battle of the armada, but don't worry.

You'll get your desert soon.

Until then, au revoir, Quinn." Deacon clanked as he fired at the explosives near Boochbeard.

"Captain! You okay?!" Egg Shen Exclaimed as Quinn and his Monkey companion help him up.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse.

But I'll need someone to drive the ship." Boochbeard chuckledas he wobbled a lot, trying to stay up.

"I'll drive.

What?

I learned from the Wharf rats." Quinn grinned as she and her friends got on the boat.

* * *

_We were able to survive the brutal attacks and got to Skull island safely, but when we got there it was night time and we needed a place to stay.  
_

_We spend the night at the at a Yum inn and waited till morning to find Captain __Avery so he can give us a ship._

_I hope to get the ship to find Ratbeard and the whole crew._

_Where ever they are, I hope their safe..._

* * *

"Caption, are you okay?" The goose man asked as he was lying in the bottom part of the hammock bunk bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Quin answered as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome aboard, You'll regret

**August 30th The Skull Island Tavern**

Isabelle Quinn awoke from a her dreams of her parents and her family of the Wharf Rats.

"Good morning, Captain Quinn.

I've got everything ready for today.

Here's your Dumpling and soy with some Jasmine tea to drink.

We've have a big day for our selves." Egg smiled as he handed the trey of food.

* * *

"You can cook?

You know, I'm really starting to like you having on my crew." The privateer smiled as she began to stuff her mouth with dumplings.

When she finishes the goose student was waiting for her.

"Aren't you getting something for your stomach?" Quinn asked Egg.

"I have already eaten, captain.

* * *

We should be heading to this Captain Avery." Egg Shen answered.

"Not this Captain Avery, _the_ Captain Avery.

He's one of the most well known pirate in the spiral.

He retired with his life and his loot intact, lucky guy.

Captain Avery teaches the younger generations with five others.

* * *

So it's a big deal to meet this guy." Quinn replied.

"How do you know all that?" Egg Shen wondered as they both began to walk to Avery's office.

"My parents were good friends with the guy." Quinn answered as she look at the map.

Soon they were there and they knocked on the golden door with brass details.

They opened them to an old man holding a white parrot.

* * *

"Why you must be Quinn.

Running from the Armada are we?

The safest place you'll be is on a ship.

I can lend you one of mine, in exchange you'll do a little mission for me." Avery offered them.

"What kind of mission?" Egg Shen Questioned, demanded answers.

* * *

"A very simple and easy one that you till will benefit from.

All you have to do is bring back my Amulet from Fin Dorsal the shark and I'll give you your boat to find Ratbeard." The old pirate answered.

Isabelle's eyes were widen with shock by the knowledge of the headmaster.

"How could you have possibly known I was looking-"

"I heard that Ratbeard took in a child from the Quinn family, so I knew you were looking for him."

* * *

Quinn tilt her head to looked directly at the captains eyes.

"Are-are they still alive?" The young pirate wondered, frightened of his answer.

"Last time I saw them, yes.

In fact they were looking for you.

There was even a rat name Lasko who wished to stay here and wait for your return." Avery answered.

* * *

"I'll tell you everything and give your boat, and all you have to do is get my is your only hope of finding them."


	5. Chapter5: Bonne Ann, Sharpshooter fox

**August 30th the forest  
**_We need to get the amulet back from Fin but first we needed to help a sharpshooter named Bonne Ann._

_It seems the Troggies are trying to blast the pirate side of Skull island out of existence, with everyone on it. _

_We need to stop them before anyone else gets hurt..._

* * *

When Quinn and her first mate and friend Egg Shen manages to cross the bridge to the forest, they saw a fox woman and her human friend trying to fight off the Troggies.

"Oi!

You there!

I could use your help!" The fox shouted as she tried to blast them with her gun.

"Come on!

They need our help!" The captain ordered as they both prepare for battle.

"Yes captain!" The goose student answered as he slash through two troggies.

Isabelle use her shield to block the troggies attack, then flip over them and kicked them from behind.

The battle lasted for ten minutes until the troggies were sent running.

"Yeah you dumb brutes and stay out!" The fox shouted.

"Thanks for your help mates." the human smiled.

"No problem.

But we're looking for Bonne Ann.

She knows where fin is." Quinn explained.

"I'm her.

And to show my thanks for saving our hides, I like to join your crew.

Together all three of us will help deal with the Cutthroat Fin." Bonne Ann smiled.

"What do you think Captain?" Egg asked.

"Will need to build a crew up if we're going to become pirates.

So welcome aboard Bonne Ann!" Izzy smiled.

"Thank you captain." The fox woman smiled.

"Let's go." Quinn cheered.

"While your there, help get rid of the launchers." Smollett called out as all three of them head off not knowing that something was following them.


	6. Chapter 6: Some where else

**Hey anyone who was reading.**

**Sorry that I'm late but I'll keep up the pirate if you guys keep up the reading.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the skull island docks...  
**A young Musketeer in training and her best friends Wing Chun, A fighter with great skill and even greater speed, and her mentor, who took her under her wing after being raised in Marleybone.

She had long yet spiky blue hair and had western clothing given to her by her former teacher, but a large gun, half her size on her back.

She, her mentor, and her first mate Wing waited for the ugly, ruthless vermin, Ratbeard.

"Where is that fat UGLY RAT!?" The young girl screamed in pure frustration as she threw a hissy fit.

"Please calm down, mistress.

He'll be here soon." The crane promised as he meditated.

Then they heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

All three of them turned to see Radbeard with his crew.

"Ah Ratbeard.

What have how do you say, took you so long?

You have any troubles?" The crab Louis le Bisque asked.

"My first my first mate Lasko decided to stay behind and wait for someone important to us." The captain answered.

"So should we get started on the mission or are we going to laze around all noon?" The musketeer demanded.

" Lucy..." The bowman warned as they began to walked to the bar in Skull Island, unaware of what was going to come next


End file.
